The Emperor Thinks
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: This story is just as the title suggests, when the Emperor thinks about what he is actually doing... Kinda depressing, you decide...


Disclaimer- I don't own Ken Ichijouji, nor Digimon, they are owned by Toei Animation and Bandai.

This is a short Ken story, about a memory of when he was the Digimon Emperor.

Please review and tell me what you think of it, I was a bit depressed the other night, and came up with this, lol, cheery, eh?

So, anyway, please enjoy....

The Emperor Thinks...

"Good night, dear," Mrs. Ichijouji called to her son.

Ken nodded, "Night mom," he continued on to his bedroom.

He got changed into his pyjamas and climbed up to his bed, where Wormmon was already sleeping.

Ken smiled happily, and quietly lay down beside Wormmon, making sure not to wake him for his slumber.

He sighed, exhausted from the day's work, he had just returned from the Digiworld once again, he and the other Digidestined had been destroying every Control Spire in sight. As soon as Ken returned home, he grabbed a bite to eat then said goodnight to his mother, but it looked like Wormmon fell right asleep.

Ken gently closed his eyes and felt himself slowly fall asleep... ...

* * *

"Master, it looks like the Digidestined have beaten you again..." Wormmon said shyly, as he stood beside his Master, formally known as the Digimon Emperor.

The Digimon Emperor frowned and eyed his servant angrily.

"I'm sorry, master... I was just wondering, what your next move would be against them?" Wormmon questioned curiously.

The Digimon Emperor didn't reply, he stood there, his face blank.

Wormmon blinked unsurely, "Ken?"

Ken snapped out of it and looked down at his Digimon partner, "Didn't I tell you never to call me Ken!"

Wormmon's antennae's dropped as he looked down at the ground sadly, "Please forgive me, master..."

Ken frowned then spun around, walking over to his chair.

Wormmon followed after, Ken might have treated Wormmon like dirt, but Wormmon was loyal to Ken, he knew that one day the real Ken would come back to him.

"Wormmon, please leave me be..." Ken said quietly, as he sat down on his comfortable chair, which looked on to all the screens, which looked at different areas of the Digital World, well the bits he had conquered anyway.

Wormmon looked at his friend in amazement, was Ken polite there for a second?

Wormmon remembered the old Ken that was how he used to talk, he used to be so polite, quiet and shy, unlike what he was now as the Digimon Emperor.

Ken frowned after a few moments, as he noticed his servant had done no movements what so ever, "I said LEAVE!!!!" Ken shouted loudly.

Wormmon's eyes widened and he obeyed his master, he ran out of the room and made his way to a different area of the base.

Ken quickly forgot about his Digimon servant and relaxed, as he started to think about everything that had happened in the past few weeks, since the Digidestined had entered the Digiworld...

Ken realised that they had been getting stronger all the time, how could he defeat them?

Then for a moment, he thought about what they said to him.... _Ken, why are you hurting those Digimon?_ _What did they ever do to you?_ _Ken, do you even realise what you are doing?_

Ken frowned in confusion, _I don't understand why those Digidestined are so worried about the Digital World, it's just a game filled with digital characters... Isn't it...?_

Ken's eyes widened, as he started to think, _But what if they aren't? What if they're real living creatures, with hearts?_ He paused as he shook his head, _No, no way... It's not possible, living creatures in another world created out of Digital data? How likely is that? It's a game... ... It's all a game... Nothing's real..._

Tears brimmed his eyes, _Nothing's real..._

Those words continued to repeat in his mind, stinging his heart, over and over again...

If nothing was real, then who or what could he trust? How did he know what _was_ real? Like those kids, how did he know they were even real? Of course, because he had seen them in the Real World....

Ken closed his eyes and held his head in pain, _But how do I know that the Real World is real? How do I know anything is real? My parents? My home?_

Suddenly an evil laughter could be heard, Ken looked around frantically but then realised the laughing was coming from inside his head.

He pulled his glasses off, revealing his wet eyes, tears running down his cheeks, he looked down at the glasses he held in his hands, the small symbol in the middle, it looked like a evil face, _Evil is real..._

* * *

Ken weakly opened his eyes and he sleepily sat up, he held his head, a slight pain coming from it.

Wormmon blinked awake and looked up at Ken, "Ken...? Are you okay?"

Ken looked straight forward, still clutching his sore head, "I'm not sure...."

"It wasn't another nightmare about Sam, was it?" Wormmon questioned worriedly.

Ken shook his head softly, so as not to make the pain worse, "No, more like a memory..."

Wormmon raised an eyebrow, "Of when?"

"When I was the Digimon Emperor..." Ken said quietly, then just at that moment he yawned, and looked down at his friend, "Don't worry about it Wormmon, now we better get back to sleep if we want to be up early tomorrow, okay?" Ken said softly.

Wormmon nodded, "Yes, good point Ken."

"Good night friend," Ken said as he lay down on his bed.

"Good night Ken," Wormmon yawned quietly, as Ken slowly fell back asleep.

"Don't worry Ken, everything will be okay again in no time," Wormmon smiled then lay down beside Ken as he fell asleep... ...


End file.
